Cría cuervos
by Cris Snape
Summary: La víspera del juicio contra Karkaroff, Bartemius Crouch invita a cenar a un buen amigo: Augustus Rookwood. Este fic participa en el reto "Citas Célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**CRÍA CUERVOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto __**"Citas Célebres"**__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_

* * *

"_El que hoy te compra con su adulación, mañana te vendará con su traición" Proverbio Español._

* * *

Bartemius Crouch observó con detenimiento su reflejo en el espejo y se atusó el bigote. Aunque la cena que tendría lugar esa noche en su casa sería completamente informal, quería lucir un aspecto impecable. Había escogido para la ocasión una de las últimas túnicas que su sastre particular le había cosido y se había asegurado de que su elfo de confianza le cortara el pelo tal y como a él le gustaba.

—Isabella, querida —Su voz un tanto cascada resonó en el cuarto de baño y llegó a oídos de su esposa, que sentada en su tocador se esmeraba en escoger las joyas adecuadas—. ¿Está Barty preparado?

El silencio que siguió a aquella pregunta no le gustó ni un pelo a Bartemius. Cada vez que Barty cometía alguna falta, independientemente de su gravedad, Isabella insistía en cubrirle las espaldas. Su esposa le tachaba de demasiado estricto en algunos sentidos, pero en opinión de Bartemius era ella la que consentía demasiado a Barty.

Temiéndose lo peor, el brujo abandonó el baño y se colocó tras su esposa. Isabella estaba bellísima esa noche, aunque la notó preocupada. Era evidente por qué.

—¿Dónde está?

—No lo sé, Barty —La mujer se dio media vuelta con total rapidez. Parecía culparse por la situación—. He ido a buscarle a su cuarto, pero no estaba.

Bartemius rechinó los dientes. Odiaba cuando las cosas no salían como él las tenía planeadas. Y, en los últimos tiempos, Barty parecía empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible. Miró su reloj sólo para comprobar que apenas faltaba media hora para la llegada de sus invitados y decidió que no merecía la pena salir en busca de su hijo.

—Está bien —Suspiró, contrariado—. Hablaré con él más tarde. Su comportamiento deja mucho que desear.

—Es joven, Barty. Sólo quiere divertirse.

—No creo que sea el momento adecuado para divertirse, querida. Aún estamos en guerra.

Isabella apretó los labios. No le gustaba tratar esos temas y Bartemius acostumbraba a evitarle los disgustos, pero a veces era inevitable que surgieran conversaciones como aquella. El brujo encontraba del todo inadecuado que su hijo, el joven que debería dar ejemplo en la sociedad mágica, pensara más en las salidas nocturnas con sus compañeros que en colaborar para que el mundo de los magos volviera a la normalidad.

—Termina de arreglarte —Bartemius besó a su esposa en la mejilla—. Iré a comprobar si los elfos lo tienen todo listo.

No se quedó a ver cómo Isabella asentía. Bajó a la planta inferior dando grandes zancadas y con deseos de que los sirvientes no hubieran cumplido con su cometido para poder descargar su frustración con alguien. Aunque odiaba pensar en ello, la actitud de Barty cada día era más decepcionante. Bartemius esperaba que su hijo se labrara una buena reputación trabajando en el ministerio y que lograra obtener un buen puesto. Quería que los Crouch siguieran siendo poderosos, pero Barty no lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Desde que terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts, se estaba volviendo un desastre andante.

Cuando los elfos le anunciaron que la cena estaba lista para ser servida, se debatió entre sentirse decepcionado o satisfecho. Sin duda, los elfos a su servicio eran de los más eficientes de todo el mundo mágico. Bartemius acostumbraba a tratarlos con amable mano dura y las criaturas se desvivían por obedecer todas y cada una de sus órdenes.

Justo cuando se disponía a dar unas instrucciones de última hora, llamaron a la puerta. Bartemius dio un respingo, utilizó el primer espejo que encontró para asegurarse de que su aspecto no había variado ni un ápice, y se dispuso a atender a los recién llegados. Era algo que le gustaba hacer: abrir la puerta personalmente. Allí, bajo el umbral, estaban Augustus Rookwood y Paula Rogers, su flamante prometida.

Rookwood era un hombre atractivo, de porte elegante y modales exquisitos. Su compañera, una bella jovencita pelirroja de la misma edad que Barty. Se habían comprometido unas pocas semanas después de que la chica se graduara en Hogwarts y, si no surgían inconvenientes, la boda se celebraría durante el próximo verano.

—¡Augustus! ¡Paula! ¡Bienvenidos!

Bartemius esbozó la mejor de sus sonrisas, el disgusto por lo acaecido con su hijo ya olvidado. Estrechó la mano de Rookwood, besó en la mejilla a Paula e hizo que un elfo se encargara de sus abrigos.

—Llegáis puntuales, como siempre —Dijo mientras los guiaba hasta la salita de estar—. Bella no tardará en reunirse con nosotros. ¿Puedo ofreceos algo de beber?

—Un whisky de fuego, por favor. ¿Quieres algo, querida?

—No, muchas gracias.

Bartemius les invitó a tomar asiento y sirvió un par de copas, una para Rookwood y otra para sí mismo. Se acomodaron en los sillones ubicados junto a la chimenea y el anfitrión conjuró un chispeante fuego anaranjado.

—Lamentablemente, Barty no podrá acompañarnos esta noche. Tenía algunos asuntos que atender.

Rookwood alzó una ceja, aunque lo hizo con tanto disimulo que nadie se dio cuenta. Paula, en cambio, sonrió y pareció evocar los viejos tiempos.

—Barty era un chico muy sociable, señor Crouch. Fuimos compañeros en Ravenclaw durante toda nuestra etapa escolar.

—Sí. Barty ya me lo comentó cuando supimos de vuestro compromiso.

—Recuerdo que tenía muchas amistades.

Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, era obvio lo que esa chica quería insinuar. _"Tiene usted un hijo muy maleducado, señor Crouch. Debería estar aquí, atendiendo a sus invitados, pero prefiere divertirse con sus amigotes. ¿A dónde vamos ir a parar?"_

—En mi opinión —Rookwood intervino con suavidad. A pesar de ello, su voz grave prácticamente resonó en la habitación—. La actitud de su hijo es perfectamente normal. Yo también he tenido su edad y reconozco que anteponía la diversión a otras cosas más importantes. Después de lo ocurrido en los últimos años, lo mejor es volver a la normalidad.

—Es por eso por lo que nos vamos de viaje —Paula esbozó una sonrisa resplandeciente. Hubo algo extraño en los ojos de Augustus cuando la miró—. Partimos mañana mismo.

—¿De veras? No sabía nada.

—En realidad ha sido algo bastante improvisado —Aseguró Rookwood—. Paula desea abandonar Inglaterra hasta que todos los mortífagos sean juzgados.

—Sí, señor Crouch. Es un asunto sumamente desagradable —La chica agitó la cabeza y, por primera vez desde que la conocía, Bartemius la encontró un tanto atolondrada. Le recordaba a su esposa cuando era una jovencita que únicamente se preocupaba por los vestidos y las joyas—. Augustus va a llevarme a Sudamérica. Recorreremos el Amazonas y conoceremos algunas tribus mágicas. Estoy segura de que encontraremos sus costumbres realmente exóticas.

—No lo dudo, señorita Rogers. Aunque reconozco que me sorprende lo inesperado de este viaje. Tenía entendido que querías presenciar los juicios personalmente, Augustus.

Rookwood pareció un poco incómodo y le dio un largo trago a su bebida.

—En ocasiones, un hombre debe sacrificarse para satisfacer los deseos de una mujer —Dijo e intercambió una amorosa mirada con su prometida—. Y aunque realmente ardía en deseos de ver a todos esos delincuentes encarcelados, creo que conceder este pequeño capricho a Paula nos hará mucho bien. ¿No es así, querida?

—Por supuesto —La joven hizo más amplia aún su sonrisa—. Además, este viaje será un aperitivo para lo que vendrá después, cuando nos casemos y realicemos el viaje de novios. Entonces, podremos viajar solos.

—En esta ocasión nos acompañará la madre de Paula.

La señora Rogers era viuda. Su marido, un alto cargo del Departamento de Leyes del Ministerio, había sido asesinado un par de años antes por un mortífago ya fallecido, Evan Rosier.

—Madre considera que lo más adecuado es que lleve una carabina.

—Por supuesto que sí, señorita Rogers.

Paula puso cara de fastidio y Crouch podía entenderla. Era evidente que si quería hacer cosas indecorosas con su prometido podría hacerlas en el mismísimo Londres, pero no era correcto que realizara un viaje en solitario con Augustus antes de estar casados. Su reputación podría verse afectada y nadie querría que ocurriera nada parecido.

—Por eso me temo que tendremos que retirarnos temprano, Bartemius.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente. Me es muy grato poder contar con vuestra compañía, pero todos tenemos asuntos propios que atender. Yo podré aprovechar unas cuantas horas de la noche para ultimar los detalles del juicio de Igor Karkaroff.

En esa ocasión, Augustus Rookwood no fue capaz de ocultar cierta tensión en su cuerpo. Paula no se dio cuenta, pero Bartemius sí se percató de ello y supuso que el escuchar el nombre de un mortífago le disgustaba enormemente. Y no era para menos. Muchos de esos fanáticos asesinos se habían estado moviendo por el mundo mágico con total impunidad, fingiendo ser personas respetables. Algunos incluso habían estado a punto de escapar de la justicia y eso era algo que Bartemius Crouch no podía permitir. Él personalmente iba a asegurarse de que todos los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso terminaran entre rejas.

—Se rumorea que piensa delatar a algunos compañeros a cambio de lograr una reducción en su pena.

—Me temo que no puedo hablar sobre eso, Augustus, pero Karkaroff tendría que darnos los nombres de personas realmente importantes para conseguir algún trato de favor.

Rookwood reflexionó sobre el asunto durante unos segundos y, justo cuando parecía que iba a decir algo, Isabella Crouch hizo acto de presencia y la conversación prosiguió por otros derroteros. Bartemius encontraba la charla de Augustus muy amena, pero una vez comenzaron a cenar, prácticamente se olvidó de todo lo hablado.

Hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

—Date prisa, querida.

Augustus no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Estaba en pie junto a la escalera principal de la residencia de los Rogers, esperando a que su prometida terminara de preparar su equipaje. Y aunque ya había esperado que algo así ocurriera, estaba inquieto. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor abandonar Inglaterra justo después de salir de casa de Crouch, pero había preferido mantener las apariencias. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Karkaroff fuera a delatarle, pero no quería correr riesgos.

Miró el reloj con impaciencia. El juicio había comenzado dos horas antes. Si Karkaroff tenía intención de descubrirle frente a todo el Wizegamont, era obvio que a esas alturas de la mañana ya lo habría hecho. Y si lo había hecho, seguramente Crouch ya habría dado la orden de apresarle. El viejo Bartemius no era de los que se andaban por las ramas. Odiaba a los mortífagos y llevaba años luchando enérgicamente contra ellos. De hecho, estaba tan obsesionado con su trabajo que no se había dado cuenta de que tenía al enemigo durmiendo bajo su propio techo. Y eso que Barty no era un experto disimulando. No tan bueno como el mismo Augustus, por supuesto.

—Madre necesita cinco minutos más —Paula empezaba a bajar las escaleras. Era una muchacha guapa e inteligente, aunque no lo suficiente como para haberse dado cuenta de quién era realmente su prometido—. Ha tenido un pequeño inconveniente con el dobladillo de la túnica y quiere arreglarla.

—¿No puede escoger otra? —Augustus fue brusco y la joven le miró con reproche—. Disculpa, querida. Son los nervios por el viaje.

Paula sonrió. Se disponía a meterle un poco de prisa a su progenitora cuando llamaron a la puerta. Un segundo después, el recibidor estaba repleto de aurores. Bartemius Crouch a la cabeza.

—Señor Crouch. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Pero Bartemius no le hizo ningún caso a la chica. Encaró directamente a Augustus. El brujo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sacar su varita antes de verse completamente inmovilizado.

—Augustus Rookwood, quedas detenido por colaborar con el Señor Tenebroso.

Augustus sólo sonrió. ¡Oh, ese cabrón de Karkaroff! Finalmente les había traicionado a todos. Algún día pagaría por ello.

* * *

—¿Un mortífago? No puede ser. No puede ser.

Crouch observó a Paula Rogers con el ceño fruncido. Era una muchachita débil, habida cuenta del bochornoso espectáculo que estaba dando. No dejaba de repetir una y otra vez que Rookwood no podía ser un mortífago y Bartemius tenía ganas de darle dos bofetadas para ayudarle a comprender y aceptar la realidad. Su prometido les había engañado a todos durante años y por eso caería sobre él todo el peso de la justicia.

—Me aseguraré de que pase el resto de sus días en Azkaban.

Sus palabras no fueron recibidas como Bartemius esperaba. Paula rompió a llorar y la señora Rogers le miró como si creyera que era idiota, pero no le importó porque eso era lo que pensaba hacer. En algún momento había llegado a apreciar sinceramente a Augustus, pero no habría piedad para él. Ni para él ni para ningún otro mortífago.

—Señor Crouch —Tras calmar a su hija, la señora Rogers hizo que Bartemius abandonara la estancia para hablarle en privado—. ¿Cree que Augustus tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de mi marido?

Lo más sensato hubiera sido mentir, afirmar con rotundidad que no lo había hecho. Eso hubiera ayudado a minimizar el sufrimiento de aquellas dos mujeres, pero Bartemius nunca fue un hombre que pensara demasiado en las emociones ajenas.

—Es algo que aún tenemos que investigar. Sabemos que ha sido espía durante mucho tiempo y que la información que proporcionó al Señor Tenebroso sirvió para cometer numerosos asesinatos. Aún no hemos averiguado si su marido fue una de sus víctimas.

—Me cuesta creer que hiciera algo así, que contribuyera a la muerte de mi esposo y luego viniera a casa y fingiera que todo estaba bien, que quería a mi hija y deseaba formar parte de la familia.

Crouch apretó los labios. A él también le costaba creer que un día había encontrado ingeniosos los comentarios de Rookwood o que le había invitado a comer a su casa o que le había realizado confidencias relacionadas con su hijo. Pero eso ya formaba parte del pasado. Augustus ya no era amigo suyo.

—Los mortífagos son así, señora Rogers. Seres sin entrañas, totalmente carentes de moral. Es por eso por lo que debemos asegurarnos de que no vuelvan a ocasionar daño alguno —La señora Crouch asintió, pero no se le notaba muy convencida—. Lamento la desilusión sufrida por su hija, pero es muy joven aún. Estoy convencida de que pronto encontrará un nuevo prometido más digno de su compañía que Augustus.

—Sí, señor Crouch. Espero que Paula pronto se dé cuenta de ello. Ahora, si me disculpa, será mejor que vuelva con mi hija. Si necesita cualquier cosa de nosotras, no dude en pedírnosla.

Bartemius asintió y dejó que las dos mujeres lloraran su pena en soledad. Necesitarían tiempo antes de recuperarse. Todos lo necesitarían.

* * *

Azkaban era aún pero de lo que todos decían. Augustus apenas llevaba un mes allí encerrado y ya se sentía al límite de su resistencia. Los dementores eran capaces de destruir el espíritu de cualquiera y el brujo sentía que ya había perdido el suyo.

Cadena perpetúa en Azkaban. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Bartemius no era un hombre piadoso y lo dejaba más claro después de cada juicio. Augustus había fingido que era su amigo, cierto, pero en algún momento había sentido cierto aprecio hacia él. Ya no. Ahora le odiaba por enviarle allí a morir, por hacer que tuviera que soportar esa tortura, por no concederle la posibilidad de una muerte rápida.

Aún era demasiado pronto para desear ser un suicida, pero Augustus tenía claro que en algún momento del futuro lo sería. No quería ni pensar lo que sería soportar esa angustia durante años. Con razón muchos presos se volvían locos. Azkaban era peor que el mismísimo infierno.

A Augustus aún le quedaba el consuelo de no haber perdido la noción del tiempo. Su celda estaba a oscuras todo el tiempo, pero sabía que la comida se servía una vez día, por las mañanas. Muchos no considerarían aquel mejunje extraño como comida, pero era lo único que tenía para mantenerse con vida. Tal vez por ese motivo le sorprendió tanto la visita. No porque fuera la primera desde que fuera encerrado, sino porque ya era de noche.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido. Augustus había estado preparándose mentalmente para la llegada de los dementores porque siempre acudían a las celdas cuando caía la noche, pero la rutina de los últimos días se interrumpió por culpa de Bartemius Crouch.

Si Augustus no hubiera estado tan débil, tan hundido en su propia desesperación, se hubiera arrojado contra él para arrancarle los ojos con las manos.

—Vaya, vaya, Augustus. No tienes buen aspecto.

Había perdido peso, tenía ojeras y la barba le crecía a pasos agigantados. No quedaba mucho del hombre atractivo que fue sólo unas pocas semanas antes.

—¿Has venido a regodearte en tu victoria, Barty? Sabía que eres mezquino, pero no tanto.

Bartemius respiró ruidosamente y miró de reojo a los guardias que le acompañaban, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no iban a desaparecer.

—Encerrar a los de tu calaña no supone para mi ninguna victoria porque creo que nunca deberíais haber existido. No he venido a reírme de ti.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Quieres invitarme a cenar? ¿A un whisky de fuego, tal vez?

—Quiero saber por qué lo hiciste —Bartemius se acercó un poco a él y le miró directo a los ojos. Realmente no parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación—. Eras un ciudadano honrado, Augustus. Contabas con el respeto y la admiración de mucha gente. Eras uno de los mejores en tu trabajo y nunca diste la impresión de tener esa clase de prejuicios. ¿Por qué estropearlo todo? ¿Tanto odias a los hijos de _muggles_ que lo echaste todo a perder por ellos?

Augustus se quedó callado. ¿Se merecía Crouch una explicación, la misma que no le dejó dar durante su juicio? ¿Debía decirle que no lo había hecho por prejuicios, que a él los _sangresucias_ le importaban más bien poco? ¿Debía decirle que lo había hecho por poder, simplemente porque había creído que Voldemort ganaría y que él deseaba estar en el bando vencedor? No. No lo merecía y por ese motivo le escupió en la cara. Fue algo más bien patético porque la saliva cayó en la túnica de su enemigo, pero le hizo sentir bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Fuerte y digno.

—Qué te jodan, Barty.

Bartemius compuso una mueca de asco y se limpió con movimientos lentos. El viejo Barty y su eterna pulcritud.

—Si es eso lo que quieres, te dejaré para que te pudras en tu propia mierda.

Crouch se irguió y se dispuso a marcharse. Augustus ya no estaba hundido en su miseria. Estaba enfadado y tenía algo que decir.

—Te crees mejor que yo. ¿Verdad? Pues déjame decirte una cosa, Barty. A lo mejor no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que alguien a quien quieres se pudra, como tú dices, en su propia mierda.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ojalá lo descubras pronto.

Augustus no dijo nada más. La puerta se cerró con un chirrido y pudo escuchar los pasos de su visitante mientras se alejaban de su celda. El dementor llegó poco tiempo después y la furia desapareció para dejar paso a la desesperación, pero esa noche tenía un pensamiento positivo en mente. Un pensamiento que se hizo realidad semanas después, cuando Barty Crouch, el hijo de Bartemius, fue encerrado en la celda contigua. El muy idiota se pasó horas llorando y llamando a su madre y Augustus sonrió al imaginarse la cara de su progenitor. Se lo tenía merecido, por cabrón.

**FIN**


End file.
